Sacred Room
by Marree
Summary: An amalgamation of all the possible dialogues when you visit Balamb during the occupation.


Sacred Room  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF8. I don't own most of these lines either. You know how when Balamb's occupied you can stay in Zell's room and all the characters will have different reactions to it? Well, I played the game and went in with each character and wrote what happened. Now I'm gonna kinda mush it all together at once as a separate story. o^-^o  
======  
  
Zell: I just wanna stop and get something before we all head back to Garden, okay? You all wait down there.  
  
Selphie: Oh come on Zell! Its just your room! Besides, I wanna see!  
  
Zell: Hey! Its sacred! Sacred!   
  
[Selphie ignores him and runs up the stairs. She walks into the room first, with Squall behind her.]  
  
Squall: So this is Zell's room?  
  
Zell: You two don't go touchin' everything, OK!? I like to keep things clean..."  
  
Selphie: Whoo-hoo.  
  
[She looks around, then back at Zell, Squall, and Rinoa, who is coming up the stairs. She sticks out her tongue, then jumps onto Zell's bed.]  
  
Zell; Yo! I just finished sayin' not to touch anything! And now you're on my bed!  
  
[Rinoa walks in, and Quistis is seen outside the door. Selphie stands up.]  
  
Selphie: Well, fine then! I didn't think you were so...anal. I mean, you should feel honored that a very, very cute girl sat on your bed, you know! [Walks over to Squall and Zell.] He should thank ME! Right, Squall?  
  
Squall: Maybe you're right...  
  
Zell: [Shocked.] You're siding with her, Squall...?  
  
Selphie: Wow! Now you're gettin' it, Squall!  
  
[Rinoa and Quistis start to giggle as Selphie walks back over to the bed and plops down.]  
  
Selphie: And Zell just doesn't get anything...  
  
Zell: Y-Yo!  
  
[As Selphie sits and bounces on the bed, Rinoa walks into the center of the room and looks around. Zell stands holding his one hand on his head.]  
  
Rinoa: [While pointing at a picture on a shelf.] Is that your grandfather, Zell?"  
  
Zell: Yep! He's the person I look up to the most! He played a big role in the last war! [Puts his hands on his hips and looks proud.] And he wasn't just strong. He knew when to attack, when to retreat...Any kind of situation, he maintained his composure and stayed cool...  
  
Squall: ...So basically, the opposite of you. [Looks around at Selphie, who is now looking through old junior high yearbooks that belonged to Zell.]  
  
Zell: Yo, Squall!!! Why you dissin' me!? [Gets mildly annoyed and raises his fists.]  
  
Rinoa: It's probably none of my business, but... Maybe you're being a little too 'cool', Squall...? [Walks over to Squall and puts her hand on his shoulder.]  
  
Squall: ...... Maybe.....  
  
Zell: Heh, heh, heh...She got you there, Squall. Why don't you try to show a little more passion...? You know, like me! [Starts shadowboxing. Squall rolls his eyes.]  
  
[Irvine pushes Quistis further into the room so he can get in. After Quistis turns around to hit Irvine's arm, she moves and sits on the bed next to Selphie. Rinoa moves over to the bed where Selphie is laughing over one of Zell's old pictures.]  
  
Quistis: It's so clean for a guy's room. [Notices a T-board in the corner and looks at Zell.] Hey, Zell? I thought you had your T-Board confiscated?  
  
Zell: [Stops trying to look cool.] Heh-heh. Once you reach my caliber, you've gotta have more than one.  
  
[Quistis starts laughing for no apparent reason. Zell looks confused and walks in front of her. Irvine starts punching Zell's punching bag. Squall just looks around.]  
  
Zell: What? What's so funny?  
  
Quistis: Hahaha...I just remembered something. Do any of you know about Zell's famous 'incident'?  
  
Squall: What incident?   
  
[Everyone looks at Quistis, who is stil giggling while trying to talk. Zell is blushing and waving his hands, trying to get her to stop.]  
  
Quistis: Well, Zell was riding his T-Board in the hallways of Garden. He made a   
sharp turn and went straight into the woman's res...  
  
[Zell puts his hand over Quistis's mouth, but its too late and everyone already has the mental image in mind.]  
  
Zell: Arrrrr! Enough of that story! So Irvine? We've heard everyone's wonderful opinion about me and my room, what about you?  
  
[Zell gets up and walks towards his closet, trying to retrieve whatever he came here for in the first place. Quistis starts looking through the yearbook with Selphie and Rinoa. Squall walks over to the bed to look also.]  
  
Irvine: Well, it's not very interesting hangin' out in a guys room anyway... Whoa! What is that!? [Walks over to Zell's shrine devoted to his grandpa. Squall looks up and shakes his head. Zell peeks out of the closet.] These are some o'them old-school rifles!  
  
Zell: Those are my grandpa's! Don't even think about it. [Walks over to Irvine and points a finger at him.]  
  
Irvine: [Ignoring Zell completely and reaching for the rifles.] Oh man, oh man! These are so COOL!   
  
Zell: [Thinks that Irvine can't do anything and walks away to get something out of his closet.] ...Heh-heh...Well...Alright...Go ahead, check'em out.  
  
[A single gunshot is heard. Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa jump off the bed and run down the stairs.]  
  
Zell: YOOOO!!! The HELL you doin'!?!?!?   
  
[Zell runs up to Irvine and hits him in the back of the head.]  
  
Squall: ......I knew he would do that.   
  
Ma Dincht: Zell! Did you do that?  
  
[Squall and Irvine look startled, then run. Zell grabs the edge of Irvine's coat.]  
  
Zell: No way Cowboy! If I'm going down I'm dragging you down with me!  
  
[Irvine's coat rips and he runs away as Ma Dincht comes up.]  
  
Ma Dincht: You broke two windows next door young man! You are in DEEP trouble!  
  
[Grabs Zell by the ear and drags him away.]  
  
======  
  
[the end]  
  
I just did it cause it sounded kinda cute o^-^o  
  
  
  
  



End file.
